The Goodbyes
by inksilverblue
Summary: After defeating the black org, Conan have decided to take the APTX 4869 antidote. But.. what about his friends? what would happen to the Detective Boys? It's finally the time they say their painful goodbyes. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heehee :) So here it is, the sequel to At the End. This is also a stand alone story too so there's no need to go read At the End if you never read it, but it's better if you do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters and the everything goes to the awesome Gosho Aoyama.**

Shinichi's foot feel heavy as he step out from his house. For some reason, he feels sad. Like something is dying in him. He look around, thinking to himself, 'this is going to be the last day I'm Conan'. He walks to school, mesmerizing every inch of the view and the angle he's seeing things in. On the way, he saw Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. His eye softens and he waves at them.

"Ohaiyo Conan-kun!" They all said in unison. When they all catch up with him, they starts to talk about the usual stuff, homework, the recent murder case, the morning news, etc.

'They all looks so happy.. how could I tell them? That I'm leaving today..' Shinichi's heart aches. Walking in the middle between them-his friends, his eye suddenly wells up with the unwanted tears. Quickly, he tries to wipe them away. Relief that his friend didn't notice, he casually joins into the conversation. 'I better not tell them until later.. it's better this way..'

"You guys go on first ok? I'll catch up later." Shinichi says as he walks toward the school office. Again, he walks slowly, passing each room, the art room, the music room, and the cafeteria. When he finally reached the door of the office, he clutch on his backpack straps tighter and he push the door and walks inside. He never came here often, but somehow, it feels somewhat _cozy._

Standing in front of the office lady's desk, he clears his throat and says "Um.. excuse me, I'm here to sign myself out of school… I mean, I have the paper works and everything.." He reached into his backpack and pulls them out his fake IDs, birth certificate, his 'parent's letter with their signature, and the school enrollment paper.

The office lady, eyes wide cry, "Conan-kun! You're leaving us? Why so suddenly? I mean, it's still the middle of the semester…"

"Um.. heh heh, something came up so I have to go back to America with my parents…" Shinichi lamely says.

She then told him to sit down on the sofa and together; they go through the paperwork, having 'Conan' sign the papers all those other stuff they do when student is leaving school.

When they were done, she sends him back to class with a late-pass and a note to the teacher.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door into his classroom and gives the note to Ms. Kobayashi, his homeroom teacher. Her face turn pale when she finish reading the note. Tears fall down her face and she stood there, looking at Conan.

"eh? Kobayashi sensei, please don't cry, I mean, I-It's not that-" Shinichi babbled, trying to calm her down.

"Conan-kun, how could you still… I… you're leaving afterall.." Kobayashi sensei whimpers, wiping her tears away.

The class turns silence.

Then,

"EHHHH?" The whole class exclaims all at once. The boys came rushing over to Conan, while as the girls follows soon afterwards. The Detective Boys, they stay at their desk; their eyes blank. Ayumi was the first to react. A single drop of tear rolls down her cheek; then more and more follows. Her body shakes and she clasp her tiny hand together. She tries to brush the tears away but the tears keep on rolling down. Raising up from her seat, she slowly walks toward Conan; walking faster and then running toward Conan. The crowd give ways to her and she, when she reached him, she stops. Looking at him. More tears drop down her cheeks and she embraces him, finally letting herself cry out loud. Like a little girl, she bawls and sob from her grief.

Seeing Ayumi like that, Genta and Mitsuhiko came and join the embrace. Shinichi feels his heart break. The rest of the class, then too, starts to sob. All the girls, whom all have a crush on Shinichi, cries together in a little corner. The boys they, trying to look strong, didn't cry as much but most of them, all have red eyes by the end of first period.

Ms. Kobayashi declares that they would throw a farewell party doing the afternoon class.

**Ok. For some reason, I can't seem to fit in Haibara into any part of this story. She just doesn't seem to fit. Let's just say that she's staying home at Agasa'a deciding on what to do with her life. Wither she would take the pill or not. I'll just say that for my story, she's not taking the pill and is going to relive her childhood that she had lost. Wait, scratch that, I'll write a separate one-shot for her then. I'll name that story 'Haibara's Decision' Look forward for that story kay? I would probably get around to writing that sometime soon when I finish this story.**

**Next chapter would be out soon. Maybe at April 10 or something. I can't guarantee. Songkran break is starting on the 13th and I'll be traveling to Japan with my family so I won't be updating as much. **


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is planned out. Well, Ms. Kobayashi planned everything. Looking around, Shinichi could see that almost all the teacher came. There's a big sign that says 'farewell Conan-kun!' and all his friends are busy writing a card. Ayumi who is sitting next to him lightly touches his hand. Her fingers, they are cold. Shinichi glances at her, she stops crying, he notice.

"Conan-kun.. I'll really miss you, you know.. What would happen to us? Without you, we won't be the Shōnen Tanteidan anymore.. Ever since you came, every day has been joyful for us, we help each other solve cases.. It was so fun..Conan-kun, do you remember the time when we solved that cases down at the cafe? And then at the end Megure-san praised us? I felt really happy then.. I remember the fun that I-we had. Now that I think about it, you've always been the leader for our team. You've always been the one who notice the little details, the one who is the most courageous, smartest, brightest of us all... Without you, how would we be able to..."? Tears roll down Ayumi's cheek and she wipes them away.

'Ayumi...' Conan whispers to himself.

She squeezes Shinichi's hand tighter "Without you... I can't really picture it.. The idea has never occurred to me before, I always dream that we would be able to finish kindergarten together, go to middle school and high school together.. I never though that we would be apart..." Ayumi took a shaky breath and continue. "Maybe you've known this but.. Conan-kun. I.. I've liked you for a really long time now.. Ever since the first week you came to school. I was drawn to your mature personality and your leadership.. Your smile, how you always tries to cheer us up whenever we feel down.. I love how you always get the right answer when the teacher calls on you. I love your expression when you figure out the trick behind the case, how your eyes light up and your grin widens.. Whenever I look at you, my heart beats faster and my body feels light. I love you, Conan-kun."

She now faces him, her eyes looking straight into his. Shinichi couldn't think for a moment, as if his mind went blank. Snapping back to reality, he rubs his neck and mumbles "Ayumi... I... I like you too but.. Not that way.. I.. I'm sorry"

Ayumi signs and look down at her foot. "That's ok, Conan-kun, I already have an idea you were going to say that anyway... I mean, you like Ran-neechan right?"

Shinichi could feel heat rising up to his face. "Wha-What? no no no no, I don't- I don't like her, I mean, well.." Shinichi struggles to continue but the words stuck in his throat "ummm"

"I'm glad I was finally able to tell you that, Conan-kun. It feels good to get it off my chest." Ayumi smiles.

They sat like that for a while. Then slowly, Genta and Mitsuhiko approach them. "Conan-kun..." They say at the same time. Their eyes are wet, Shinichi notices. "Conan-kun.." They repeated again, this time, their voice breaks. "Co-n-nan-ku-un..." They sob, tears running down their cheeks as they pulled him toward them for a hug. Ayumi then too, burst into tears and come to join the hug.

It was then that Shinichi really felt the blown of grief. These are his friends, him, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, they're the Shōnen Tanteidan. It would become no more when he becomes Shinichi. Shinichi could feel tears well up from his tear buds. He bites his lips. He hugs his friend harder and on Genta's shoulder, he starts crying. Tears over flow his eyes and he sobs. "Conan..." Genta mumbles.

Shinichi collapse down on the floor. Big fat drops of tear rolls down his cheek. He tries to wipe them away with his hand but it keeps on coming. Somehow, the sight of Conan sobbing silences everyone, including the teachers. Conan never cries before. ever. Even in the scariest or the most emotional times. But now, much to everyone's astonishment, he cries, he cries uncontrollably, weeping and shedding tears of grief.

the rest of the afternoon, Shinichi spend his time talking to his friends and receiving each girl from his class's present. They all, of course, cry while doing so. The boys, they invited him out to play their last game of soccer. It was a friendly game, they didn't keep score and everyone smiles while playing, as if to savor the moment. By the end of the day, the time where they say their good byes, they well, they say their good byes to each other. The class gave him a big poster board card with good-bye letters from the whole class. Shinichi, of course, with wet eyes, gracefully accepts.

*In front of Dr. Agasa house*

"Here" Shinichi said, extending his hand and putting his detective badge in Mitsuhiko's hand. "I won't be able to be a part of the Shōnen Tanteidan anymore..." Shinichi looks away, his eyes filled with pain.

Mitsuhiko closes his hand around the badge and stares into his fist.. "no, Conan-kun. I can't, I can't accept this." His eyes now look straight into Shinichi's, his tone serious. "Conan-kun, you'll always be part of the Shōnen Tanteidan, no matter where you are. It doesn't matter if you're leaving us to move across the country, you'll always, always, be a part of us." Mitsuhiko says and pin the badge on Conan's shirt.

" Mitsuhiko..." Shinichi touches the badge. "thanks" and he smiles.

"Conan-kun, you need to call us sometime ok? don't you ever ever forget us!" Ayumi reminds him and give him a little notebook; cut out papers stapled together to be exact. "It's the phone number of everyone in our class, I went around the class this afternoon and ask them for it."

"thanks" Shinichi grins.

"I'll miss you so much Conan-kun!" Genta says and pull Conan forward for another big hug.

"I'll miss you too, Genta" Shinichi answers. "I'll miss all of you, so much"

**Yes yes, I know, the past and present tense in this story is like switching back and forth in this chapter way way too much. Whatever, what matters is the CONTENT of the story not the grammar.**

**How do you think of Ayumi's confession? did I do a good job? please review so that I'll know what you think!**

**Oh, and this is also the last chapter for this story. Just a reminder though, I'm planning on writing a sequel for this story called Haibara's decision. I'll add more details about that story on my profile when I get some ideas. Anyway, right now, I really need to work on my other story, 'The Life of Conan". **

**I'll be traveling this week and won't be back until April 18 something so the updates might be a bit slow. **

**For now, see you guys later!**


End file.
